


Knowledge Can Be Dangerous

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-30
Updated: 2003-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never cross a witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge Can Be Dangerous

James looked over at Lily, who was muttering to herself again as she scribbled notes from some thick Latin book. "Honestly," he said, walking over, "You should have been a Ravenclaw or something." Lily jumped and glared up at him. 

"Bother me again when I'm working," she growled, "and you will regret it." She turned pointedly back to her book.

A week later, she was muttering again. Unable to resist, James tapped her on the shoulder. "Dextera continero," said Lily, "I do hope you don't mind not being able to use your wand hand for the next week or so."


End file.
